


Tea for Two

by ToLiveForWells



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Feel-good, supreme fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToLiveForWells/pseuds/ToLiveForWells
Summary: A coffee elitist versus a man of supreme tea snobbery come head to head as you and Sherloque finally settle the tea v. coffee debate.





	Tea for Two

Tea went everywhere as the appalled look on Sherloque’s face spread. You tried your hardest to pretend you liked the small, incredibly floral yet bitter tea he had given you. You could not manage. The tea hit the back of your throat causing an near instantaneous gag reaction. Tea went up your nose and out your mouth as you coughed violently.

“ Excusez-moi?” Came the disgusted Sherloque, “I work a small eternity on the perfect cup of tea for you and you have the audacity to spew it away like it is noting at all?”

You looked up, eyes watering from the force of the reaction, “I’m sorry Sherloque,” you coughed again, clearing your throat, “It was just too much for me.”

“Je suis blessé. This is the finest of teas I could possibly craft. Everyting else pales in comparison to its simplistic yet aromatic beauty. Such a blend of flavors and exotic fragrances. You offend me.”

You wiped your eyes and blew your nose with a napkin, “I really am sorry. I’m just a coffee person, I can’t help it.”

Sherloque turned and scoffed, making his declaration of disappointment and repugnance clear, “coffee this and coffee that. America is obsessed with ‘dis bean. So unchanging. It all tastes the same until you pump it full of sugar to disguise the very taste of it in the first place. There is no class nor elegance to it, mon cher.”

“You think all coffee tastes the same?” It was your turn to display your shock. “Have you ever had a good cup of coffee? You’re French, I thought that the French had excellent coffee.”

“It is nothing next to the delicacy of a well crafted cup of tea.” He turned his nose up, as if the very mention of coffee caused him great displeasure.

“Okay,” you stood, wiping off your shirt, “I’ll show you a fine cup of coffee. I will make you love coffee before your time on this earth is over, I mean, by the time you leave not by the time you die. You know what I mean”

Sherloque did not encourage you with a reply but just rolled his eyes towards the ceiling, taking a seat across from the bar as you set to work. You were no barista but you knew your way around the best beans, and fortunately for you, HR, before he died, had gifted you with one of the most flavorful blends you had ever tried. You had learned how to create the perfect cup of coffee by slow roasting the beans and steeping for just the right amount of time. The smell of the coffee was unmatched in your mind and the cup you had produced, lightly sweetened with a dash of fresh cream, made you as proud as a mother.

You handed the cup to Sherloque, pulling it back before he could take it, “one thing, you cannot spew this. This coffee was a gift from a dear friend and I rarely use it except for people I believe deserve it. I do not believe you are deserving, but I’m willing to take the risk. Do NOT waste it”

Sherloque took the cup, looking you over, “I can tell you are serious. I will do my best.” He sniffed the cup, nose scrunching slightly. It was cute, you thought, as you watched in intense anticipation.

He touched the rim to his mouth, his lips parting slightly to let just a drop of coffee into his mouth. He sat back, clicking his tongue against the coffee in his mouth. He placed the cup back down on the bar and shrugged, “eh, it is noting but brown, bitter, plain, unexciting, nothingness.”

You threw down the towel, most literally, as you threw your arms up in the air, “fine, Sherloque, you win. I can’t win with you.” You took the cup of coffee, “But I’m drinking the rest of this. There’s no way I’m going to waste this.”

“My mouth was on that, you know?” Sherloque peered at you with mild displeasure on his face.

“Oh, my mouth’s been on worse, yours is an upgrade.” You commented slyly, taking a sip of the warm coffee.

Sherloque, who wound up making more tea, choked and spit tea across the bar at your words.

“You’re a disgrace to tea!” You mocked as you threw the towel at him.

He caught the towel and patted the tea off of his own front and the surfaces in front of him, “if it is me that improves the taste of things, then I will have to figure other way to get you to enjoy tea.” He took another sip of the tea before standing up and planting a firm kiss upon your lips.

You, somewhat shocked at the rash choices of Sherloque, felt the urge to pull back, and yet the tantalizing, light minty flavors of the tea left upon his lips that made your way into your mouth were shockingly pleasant. You leaned further into the kiss, tasting tea and tasting Sherloque. As you parted Sherloque licked his own lips with a smile.

“Maybe I should taste coffee more often then yes? Demain ma chérie?”

You smirked, “I’ll be sure to treat you to some fresh coffee first thing in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE shout out to Tumblr user Queenmismatched for this request. This may have been one of my favorite Sherloque fics I have written. Love you friend!


End file.
